Systems have been developed to determine a two-dimensional position of an automobile based on satellite-based global positioning system (GPS) information.
Systems have been developed to determine a position of an object relative to known fixed positions of three or more transmitters, based on phase differences of signals received from the three or more transmitters.
In the drawings, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.